The present disclosure generally relates to active material based lockout mechanisms.
Numerous automotive vehicles employ one or more vehicle control mechanisms to operate specific functions in or out of the vehicle. For example, control mechanisms can be individual controls used to activate, among others, door locks, power windows, seats, mirrors, the trunk lid, the hood, and the like. Very often these individual controls are located within the interior of the vehicle in close proximity to the vehicle operator. Current individual vehicle control interfaces are generally in the form of a switch, a button, a handle, a lever, or a knob that is rotated, pushed, and/or pulled. A limitation of the current vehicle controls is that they may be easily activated with a minimal amount of force. This can be problematic since a child or animal may unlock the door or open the window or a vehicle operator may unintentionally operate the individual control.
Most automotive vehicles employ vehicle control mechanisms such as latch systems designed to lock down a closure at a single point. For example, latches are used on a glove box compartment or a console center. The latch systems generally provide a mechanism for locking and unlocking the compartment. They are primarily used for locking down and forming a closure to prevent unintentional opening even among impacts. Typically, the latch system includes a striker on the closure and a primary latching member on the vehicle body engageable with the striker to secure the pivotable closure in the closed position. A limitation of the current closure latch systems is that the striker may be unexpectedly disengaged from the latch upon an impact occurrence or inertia force. Another limitation is that the closure latch system is rather easily accessible by others.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved vehicle control mechanisms and methods that prevent unintentional operation as well as provide greater protection against unauthorized access to compartments. It would be particularly advantageous if the vehicle control mechanisms were reversible on demand to lockout access to the vehicle control mechanisms.